Life Of a Teengae Girl
by Fox Racing
Summary: Kagomes the new girl at Shikon High and just when she thinks that her life is going great her past begins to catch up putting her and her new found frineds in danger but can she protect them and her family or will she learn the truth of who she is first..
1. who is he?

**Dear Diary**

**Chapter 1 **

Who's that boy?

It was a beautiful spring afternoon the leafs moved along with the cool breeze as blade's of grass danced along with it the flowers that where beginning to bloom humming birds where zooming around humming a song as butterflies emerged from there cocoons and bees began buzzing around collecting nectar.

It was a peace full backyard beautiful also but above the humming birds, bees, and the soft breeze that only made a whistling sound you could hear the laughter of children and dogs barking as they played among each other it seemed as though life all life was peaceful.

All was well but suddenly the ground began to shake and the sky turned from a beautiful light blue to cloudy and gray pebbles moved with the vibrating ground and a loud Buzz, Buzz, Buzzing sound ripped through kagomes head as she woke from her peace full dream about the life she wished upon the world.

The once sleeping girl quickly scanned her soundings to find herself only in her silky blue pajamas with white fluffy clouds she was sitting up in her bed "finally your awake dear you don't want to be late for your first day at a new school" kagome stretched her head as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Mom I really don't like the idea of going to a new school again I will have to introduce myself and try to make new friends" she looked over in her mothers direction but she was going through some boxes that where still unpacked "dear I promise we will not move again anytime soon okay".

Casey offered he daughter a smile it was all she could do at the moment "now why don't you start getting ready while I go wake up your brother and sisters okay" kagome nodded and quickly jumped into the shower.

She got her hair all soapy and washed it out thoroughly hopping out of the shower and getting dressed she put on a light blue thong and some dark blue jeans that where faded on the knees and had a chain that went across her waist.

Also threw on a light blue bra and a black T shirt that went a little past her waist along with a white hooded sweatshirt that said in bold black letters Boys are stupid! On the back it said Throw rocks at them! And had a picture of rocks flying through the air.

Kagome was running out her bedroom door she ran down the stairs grabbed some toast and headed off to school yelling "bye mom be home later" then slammed the door shut behind her as kagome was walking down the sidewalk a girl ran up beside her.

"Hello there" kagome about jumped she looked at the girl next to her she had dark brown long hair that ended a lil past her waist and deep soft brown chocolate eyes peachy skin and wore blue jeans that had a flower design going down the side of her left leg and a black sweatshirt like kagomes but it had a big happy bunny picture on the front.

Her sweatshirt said in little blue letters _you ugly people are nice but you gotta go!_ "Hi I'm kagome_" _kagome smiled kindly "hello kagome I'm sango so you're the new girl right" kagome looked at the sidewalk a lil ignoring her but sango didn't notice.

"Yeah I'm the new girl sadly" kagome stated "why"? Sango asked curiously "well I hate having to try and meet new people" kagome said quietly like she was embarrassed sango got an idea "hey kagome you can hang with me and my friends okay" sango smiled widely "if that's okay" kagome kind of asked.

"Of course its okay hey there's the school now where all most there" sango pointed to a large two story building kagomes mouth dropped open as they walked in silence till they reached the big glass doors leading into the school as they stepped in sango saw inuyashas long silver hair and quickly thought of an idea.

"Kagome come here there is someone I want you to meet" sango grabbed kagomes arm and dragged her over to inuyasha as they approached him kagome got nerves they stopped in front of what seemed to be his locker and waited till he was done talking "hey sango who's that" he pointed to kagome "this is kagome she's new around here".

"Hello" kagome said he went to reply but the bell rang and every one headed off to class sango escorted kagome her first class and told her who and who not to stay away from and who was okay as kagome entered her first period there sitting next to the only open desk was the same boy sango wanted her to meet he was wearing baggy blue jeans a black baggy shirt.

Kagome walked over and sat next to him he looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but the teacher came in "okay class today you will be getting to know each other so you can talk for the next hour and a half " the class cheered but all kagome could do was wonder who the boy was she was sitting next to.


	2. New life, Friends, and even a fight

Dear Diary

Chapter 2

New life, Friends, and a fight

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hi I'm inuyasha you're kagome right"

"Ya I'm kagome… nice to meet you inuyasha" _**Inuyasha I like his name it suits him and his little doggy ears are so cute they make him look hot… wait hot where did that come from.**_

"So umm inuyasha…" kagome started  
"Huh"? _**She's so cute when she's shy wait cute I can't have a thing for the new girl can I?**_

"Umm…" kagome went on

"Hey kagome do you got any hobbies" inuyasha interrupted her

"Ya I got lost how about you"? She shot back quickly

"I got quiet a few myself" _**dame she's quick with the answers how will I find anything out now**_

"Cool hey what kind of movies do you like" _**Haha I hope he don't say chick flicks **_

"I love scary movies they rock action is okay and so is adventure but that about it… you"?

"Ya I love scary, adventure, and comedy action is okay"

"Cool… so have you been in a lot of fights" _**wow that was a stupid question girls don't fight much**_

"Well I like to challenge people to a competition but I don't really care about fights you"

"Fights are okay but not really what I got in mind of settling things" _**Great now I sound like a girl**_

"Hmm… Hey inuyasha what's your favorite animal"?

"I would have to say…Sharks you"?

"I got to say dolphins there so cute"!

There conversation went all the way until the bell rang then they walked out of class side by side "hey kagome let me see your schedule" She looked at him for a sec before letting him look it over "we got all the same classes" inuyasha said looking away and leading kagome to the gym "well at least I got a friend in every class now" she stated "hey inuyasha we got sango in this class" kagome chirped happily clapping her hands together.

When they entered the gym kagome gasped at how big it was if you where to walk from one end to the other it would equal a mile just think of running around it "wow its huge" she exclaimed soon other kids joined them and the P.E. teachers sent them into the locker rooms to get changed.

Kagome and sango got lockers right next to each other but kagome was having trouble getting her lock open and to make things worse kikyo showed up "you must be the new girl" she spat "ya you got a problem" kagome asked not in the mood to deal with her "yes I do just listen to me now and you wont get hurt… stay away from inuyasha" kikyo warned her.

"Listen I'm not sure on who you are but I'm not going to let some bitchy slut tell me who I can and can't hang around ok" kagome said getting pissed off "listen asshole my name is kikyo and you are going to stay away from inuyasha got it… good" with that said kikyo turned around and started walking towards her P.E. locker just then kagome grabbed her lock pulling it off sending some pieces of metal flying and chucked it at kikyos head.

Sango thought kagome was going to be shit when the teacher found out but luckily she was called to the office so they ran out of the girls locker room while kikyo cleaned up her now bloody hair "that was amazing kags" sango just about yelled as they walked up to inuyasha and some other guy with purple eyes and jet black hair tied into a little ponytail "what was amazing" inuyasha questioned.

"You should have seem what kagome just did to kikyo" sango blurted gathering a crowd of other students who wanted to know "what did she do to her" inuyasha asked "nothing" kagome yelled not wanting everyone to know "but kags no one has ever stood up to her like that" sango pouted "no sango I was just being stupid at the moment it wasn't really anything and I don't want to talk about it ok".

They all agreed and introduced mirkou who of course got slapped for being the pervert he was all was going well when of course kikyo came up and wrapped her arm around inuyasha causing a problem "get off on me" he yelled shoving her away from him "but inu-baby" she whined "I'm not you're inu-baby now leave me alone" he yelled "your only mean to me because that bitch showed up".

"Excuse me" kagome said knowing kikyo was talking about her "You heard me" kikyo said sounding all tough with that kagome punched her in the eye and soon they where in a fight with everyone gathering around … kagome and kikyo where circling each other waiting for one to attack and that's when kikyo came straight for kagome but kagome blocked her attack and punched her again.

Everyone was quietly yelling fight, fight, fight but they all stopped when a crack was heard over their chants for kikyo had kagomes arm twisted all the way around and bleeding badly a look of pain flashed across kagomes face but was covered by a mask of anger "that's it bitch" kagome said flipping kikyo over and kicking her in the head and stomach a few times until blood came splattering out of her mouth.

Right after they both had stopped the P.E. teachers walked in the room "Inuyasha" One yelled "please take kagome to the office to get her arm looked at please" he did as told and had kagome follow him as they left the gym and headed to the office "that was cool" he said turning to face her since the fight had started butt all he got was a weak smile.

"What's wrong"? He asked stopping kagome in her tracks "just wondering how I'm going to tell my mom" kagome replied "so what's the deal with you and kikyo" she asked changing the subject "she liked me last year and I gave her a chance but she cheated on me and I ended it now she wants me back but she just don't get that I don't like her" inuyasha summed it up.

"Oh I see… well why don't you kiss sango or something to show that you like someone else" inuyasha thought for a moment before looking back to see none other than kikyo herself walking slowly behind them "or how about now" he said talking kagome off guard and crashing there lips together in a heart melting kiss.

Kikyo saw the two before her and ran past them hurrying to the office not wanting to watch the show but even then they still didn't part until both where out of breath "think it worked"? Kagome questioned, "I don't know but we'll find out" inuyasha grabbed her hand and lead her into the nurse's room where kagome got a cast on her arm.

The Nurse insisted that kagome stay and lay down for the rest of the school day earning a good argument from inuyasha but soon got him to agree the rest of the school day went by fast inuyasha went to get kagome from the nurse's office and walk her home just to make sure none of kikyos friends wanted to get even.

Once they reached kagomes porch step inuyasha leaned down and kissed her passionately just in time for Casey to open the door on them "kagome is that you…" she started but quickly shut the door finding her daughter in a lip lock earning a chuckle from inuyasha "bye kags see you tomorrow" he said waving as he walked down the steps to the sidewalk "bye inu" kagome yelled back.

As kagome walked inside she was bombed with questions from her mom and finally after answering them all she went up to her room only to find a little wrapped box sitting in her bed with a card on it opening up the card it read _To my one and only daughter _and on the inside it said _Sorry that we have moved around so much I hope this helps a little love…mom._

Kagome opened the box finding A little blue dolphin diary and some dolphin pens to write with kagome found out that the diary came with a built in light and so did the pens she thanked her mom and began to write down her day and what life may turn out to be.


	3. What to do

**Dear Diary**

**Chapter 3**

**What 2 do?**

Kagome shut her diary and shoved it under her bed she laid on her bed listing to the radio staring up at the ceiling when she heard her cell ring she looked at the collar Id it was sango calling a part of kagome hoped it was inuyasha _**what am I thinking inuyasha doesn't got my number anyway**_ kagomes cell stopped ringing and then started up again

"Hello kagome"

"Hey sango was up"

"Nothing much how's your arm"

"Good at least it's not the arm I write with"

"Hey kags get on aim k"

"K"

"Bye san"

"Bye kags"

Kagome hung up the phone and walked over to her computer she went to aim and logged on sango just got on 2.

XSecreteheartx: hey sango r u there?

Key2yourheart: yeah was up hey kag how can u type?

XSecreteheartx: easy one handed why?

Key2yourheart: just wanted 2 know every one think that you're weird cus u didn't cry… some even think u just wanted inu to your self also

XSecreteheartx: no she cracked a bone and san it was hard not to cry trust me I was just more mad it hurt bad… I didn't even know inu was going to be taking me to the office.

Key2yourheart: k so did anything happen between u and yasha?

XSecreteheartx: Maybe!

Key2yourheart: Really?

XSecreteheartx: Not really it was just in the moment I helped inu show the bitch _(bitch kikyo) _that he is not interested in her or what we thought would help show that he wasn't

Key2yourheart: how?????

XSecreteheartx: we kissed like said no biggy it didn't mean anything

Key2yourheart: OMG u kissed him wow and on the first day my lil girl is growing up so fast

Kagomes cheeks turned red

XSecreteheartx: Hey I'm not a lil girl but you know what is most embarrassing when he walked me up to my door we kissed again and my mom saw us!

Key2yourheart: OMG-OMG- OMG! I am having a party u 2 make a cute couple! I need to start wedding plans don't I

XSecreteheartx: san chill like I said no biggy meaning **IT didn't mean anything**

XSecreteheartx has logged off

Key2yourheart has logged off

Sango picked up her cell and called mirkou it rang 2 times and he answered

"Hey mirkou can you find out if inu likes kags for me"

"Sure I am at his house now bye"

"Bye"

Kagome flopped back on her bed she needed to think her mind drifted off to what happened that day and what might come ahead she thought about inuyasha and kikyo but what stuck in her head was what sango had said and what sango didn't know… it is in fact that kagome really wanted inuyasha to like her but she knew that she was nothing and never will be.

Kagome drifted off to sleep until the stupid Buzz-Buzz-Buzz noise of her alarm clock went off kagome lifted her head and threw her alarm clock up against the wall casey popped her head into her daughters room "honey your up there is a boy on the phone for you" casey tossed the phone to her daughter and left closing the door behind her.

"Hello"

"Hey you up"

"Yeah just got up why"

"Want to walk to school together"

"Sure but I got to get ready bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and walked to her bathroom she turned on the water and hopped in she soaked her hair and washed the soap off her body when she was done she wrapped a towel around her as water dripped from her soaking wet hair and onto the floor. Kagome went through her closet and dresser she decided on a white T-shirt and denim shorts she also threw on a blue camo zip up hooded sweatshirt that said ARMY in bold letters and some blue and black tennis shoes and grabbed her backpack.

Kagome raced down stairs to see inuyasha sitting in her living room this threw her off guard he seemed to be in a conversation with her mother until casey turned and smiled at her "kagome breakfast is on the table" kagome nodded inuyasha spun around and watched kagome till she was out of sight kagome quickly ate and headed back into the living room "hey inu what are you doing here so early".

"Well I got bored and I have to say your mom can keep a guy busy" kagome smiled "well shall we go to school" inuyasha opened the front door "we shall" kagome giggled at this inuyasha just smiled in a perverted but yet non perverted way "bye mom where going to school" casey walked out of the kitchen "bye dear" kagome shut the door as inuyasha and her started walking.

It was quiet between the two half way to school "hey kagome did sango put you on the spot last night" kagome looked at him "yes she did why did mirkou put you on the spot two" inuyasha nodded "they are planning something" the school came into view and sango raced over to her two friends mirkou following "hey sango hi mirkou" sango gave kagome a big hug "hey kags how come you left later today".

"She takes forever to get ready sango trust me" sango gave inuyasha a weird look before dragging kagome away from the group "okay kags details" kagome nodded "okay well inuyasha called this morning and asked if I wanted to walk to school with him I said yes and when I came down stairs he was in my living room talking to my mom that's all" sango jumped up and down squealing.

Kagome got tired of watching her so she walked over to the boys the bell rang and the all walked to class the rest of the week went by really fast it was Friday and kagome and inuyasha have been avoiding each other sango and mirkou couldn't take it any more "sango we got to find out what's up with them" sango nodded "I am spending the night at kagomes tonight I will find out k".

"Okay and I am staying at inuyashas great call you tomorrow love you bye" mirkou ran off after inuyasha leaving a stunned sango deep in thought_** did he say he loved me**_ sango was so busy thinking about mirkou she didn't notice kagome standing in front of her "sango where at my house" sango shook her head "okay sorry about that" they went straight to kagomes room.

With the boys

"Hey inuyasha why wont you go near kagome" inuyasha just sighed " well I like her and I know she doesn't like me I am afraid I will fall in love with her and be rejected" now it was mirkous turn to sigh "inuyasha you never know I mean kagome is not like kikyo if she like you she is not going to through herself at you in a bathing suit or something because she is unsure about how you feel".

" Mirkou I don't know how kagome feels I mean she is different I can't tell" mirkou glared at his hanyou friend "Inuyasha you cant see it because you're to blind to see her inuyasha you cant just say wow how will I ever know who she likes you have to see her on the inside you got to get to know her see who she is not what you know about her okay she is different but more than that".

Inuyasha was stunned by his friends outburst the rest of the night was silent and videogames.

With the girls

"Hey kagome why are you avoiding inu"

"Because sango… I like him"

"So I don't see the problem"

"You don't understand sango"

"Well why don't you tell me so I can understand"

"Okay well I don't really know him I mean I don't want him to like me for just any reason"

"Continue"

"I want to protect myself because I want him to like me for me nothing else but I don't think he sees me as me"

"I understand better I know why now"

Casey came up to the room "girls time to turn out the lights".


	4. Together or not

Dear Diary

Chapter 4

Together or Not

Kagome laid on her bed as sango was sleeping on the air mattress sun light poured into the aqua colored room kagomes eyes fluttered open she looked at her best friend she was still sleeping kagome quietly opened her window and looked out over her back yard the wind was blowing "so kags you always look outside" kagome jumped she hadn't realized sango was fully awake and sitting next to her.

Sango smirked at her friends reaction "hey kagome can I ask you something"

"Sure sango ask away"

"If inuyasha ever saw you as you and not anything or anyone else and you two truly loved each other would you go out with him"

"Sango If he sees me as me and my heart tells me so and we both have the same feelings then yeah but it just doesn't feel right being near him I feel weird like I can't be myself"

Sango nodded "lets go get something to eat okay"

"Okay" the two girls walked downstairs into the kitchen casey just got done making pancakes "just in time girls I was about to call you down" they laughed as they sat down and ate sango and kagome shared comments about school casey just listened and smiled at the two then phone rang "ill get it" kagome rose from her seat putting her plate in the sink before she answered.

"Hello"

"Hey kagome can you and sango meet me and mirkou"

"Sure where"

"The park as soon as you can"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone her and sango raced to kagomes room in 10 minuets they where ready and heading to the park sango ran over to mirkou laced her hand in his and dragged him away "bye you two see you when we get back" kagome and inuyasha just stared at the two then started to walk through the park "they are hiding something" kagome finally spoke.

Inuyasha just looked at her and watched as kagome raced ahead and started spinning she tried to walk afterwards but was to dizzy and fell over a laughing inuyasha had to admit it looked fun kagome jumped up and ran over to inuyasha grabbed his hand and ran ahead dragging him with her.

"Kagome where are we going" kagome stopped in her tracks causing inuyasha to crash into her "to tell you the truth I don't know but where going to find out" she flashed him a smile and took off running again inuyasha followed soon they where running side by side.

The ran down a path that looked like it had been there for years it took them from the park through the forest at the end of the path there was a clearing with a small pond and benches around it sunlight peeked through the trees as kagome went over and sat on one of the benches inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Hey kagome do you feel like I don't…" this got kagomes attention she turned to face him "yeah go on" inuyasha swallowed hard "that don't loosen up enough" this was completely to opposite of what she wanted to talk about "inu yeah I feel like you are kina to into what other might think and are afraid to just be yourself and have fun but yet at other times your not like that… but I don't know you as well so I cant say".

Inuyasha nodded "well I got to admit when you where spinning around back there it looked like lot of fun" kagomes face brightened up she pushed inuyasha off the bench and took off running back down the path inuyasha finally got up and followed her "hey no fair kagome" his only reply was a giggle they where back in the park kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into a chest.

She looked up and saw that she ran into mirkou sango just looked at her friend kagome pulled away from mirkou "sorry mirkou" inuyasha caught up out of breath "kagome I want a re match" kagome looked at him and smiled "you sure you wont cry when I win" inuyasha smiled " only if you are sure that you wont cry when you lose" kagome walked up to inuyasha there faces inches away "well then lets race".

"Okay no cheating" kagome nodded sango explained the race " On your mark get set ready go!" sango and mirkou yelled together they watched there friends blast off doing the course sango had told them it was close kagome was ahead barley inuyasha sprinted in front of her kagome gave it her all they where side by side they turned there last corner and crossed the finish live.

"It's a tie" mirkou sango agreed "WHAT!" kagome yelled "it's a tie wow I need to start running more don't I" inuyasha was laughing "okay mirkou who really won" mirkou looked puzzled "I told you it was a tie" every one sighed "good run inuyasha" they shook hands "you to kags" sango and mirkou where about to sneak off again "oh no you don't".

"Yeah come on lets all go swim" sango and mirkou agreed "what about you kags" all eyes where on her " I don't know you guys its getting late" sango got puppy dog eyes "but kags it wont be any fun unless you come" she said in a babyish voice "Sango I know kagome she's not going to pass this up".

Now all eyes where on inuyasha kagome walked up to him once again there lips where only inches away they could feel each others breath against there cheeks "you think you know me huh" a huge perverted smirk spread across his face "yeah I know more about you than I did PaB" kagome gasped at his comment "wh-what did you just call me" her voice was shaky "you heard me PaB" that smirk still hadn't gone away.

_**Kagome froze he knows who I am he knows my weakness but how? He could of got it from my mom but yet I feel like he is so sure that he knows what that stands for I cant believe it but I'm going to trust him this time its hard for me to do but I'm going to try.**_

Thoughts flooded into her mind "Lets go swim" kagome yelled "all right kags lets go first one to the beach gets a 40 dollars from every one we all go separately" before sango was finished they where all ready running down the street kagome got to her house first mirkous was right across from hers sangos was right next to hers on the left and inuyasha it on the right.

"I'm home" kagome yelled and ran up to her room grabbed an aqua 2-piece bathing suit threw it on under a pair of faded blue jeans and white t-shirt kagome also grabbed a black sweat shirt and tied it around her waist threw on some sandals raced down the stairs "hey mom going to the beach be home later okay" 2 minuets later casey replied "okay honey have fun" but she realized her daughter was already gone.

Kagome was running down the street to the beach when she saw inuyasha they raced to the beach this time kagome won she was first soon sango and mirkou showed up "who was here first mirkou said pulling out his wallet" inuyasha pointed to kagome "she was" every one handed kagome her money "to tell the truth I am lucky I was first because I didn't bring any money".

Sango and kagome went to get changed then the boys "Now lets get wet" sango yelled causing inuyasha to cover his ears kagome was the first into the water followed by sango kagome went under and grabbed sangos leg causing her to scream and go under when kagome rose splashing who ever wasn't under they picked teams and splashed each other inu and kags on one mirkou and sango on the other.

In the end it turned out to be boys against girls kagome laid a big beach towel out on the sand and dried off (okay I forgot to have her grab one) "hey that's my towel" inuyasha whined kagome stuck her tong out at him (see now kagome stole inuyashas beach towel) "well your still playing in the water and I am dried off any ways so here".

Inuyasha smiled it gave kagome an uneasy feeling he picked kagome up swung her over his shoulder and carried her out to the shore into the water till his knees disappeared into the sea and threw kagome into the ocean when she rose her face was red with anger "Inuyasha your in for it" kagome yelled as she ran towards the shore as soon as she could run full speed she chased inuyasha for about a mile away from there spot sango just laughed her ass off and mirkou enjoyed the show.

The four where the only ones at the beach once kagome got caught up to her prey she jumped on him and they both went crashing down into the water laying on top of each other they laid in the position they waves crashing on top of them they both just laid there kagome on top of inuyasha looking in to each others eyes they dare not blink thinking it was a dream they soon leaned closer inch by inch until there lips met into a soft but affecting kiss kagome moaned with pleasure as inuyasha pleaded to get in side her mouth kagome happily let him they explored each others mouth finally the two parted out of breath.

Inuyasha got up and pulled kagome up to then they raced back to sango and mirkou the girls got dressed and walked home the boys got a ride kagome and sango ran into there houses kagome went to her room ignoring her mom and pulled out her diary and began to write.

Dear PayBe,

Today was great last night sango stayed the night and today we went to the park me and inuyasha found a little clearing in the forest and we raced he's lighting up a bit but the best thing that happened today was when we went to the beach and had a splashing fight once I was all dried off inuyasha threw me back into the ocean I chased him we landed on top of each other and kissed again I don't know anymore I want to tell him but I cant oh yeah my brother Brendan is coming to live with us and thor I feel sorry for my brother he had to live with his adopted parents all his life until they finally told him the truth and looked us up now I cant wait to see him.

Love kagome!

She threw her diary back under her bed right when her cell rang but she didn't feel like answering it so she let it pass kagome laid on her bed in the dark it was 11:53 P.M. her window was open she could hear the crickets outside soon she drifted off to sleep the sun began to peak up and brighten the sky turning it into day her eyes shot open kagome felt something warm wrapped around her waist she tried to get up but realized she was in an embrace.

"Your awake I see" _**I know that voice its inuyasha**_"inu what are you doing here" he just squeezed her " I got kicked out for 2 days and I called but you didn't answer "oh" was the smartest thing kagome could say "well what do you want to do today" inuyasha released his embrace and let kagome do her morning activities as he sat and watched her running around the room.

* * *

ok not so good but hope its ok


	5. the cruse plan in action!

Dear Diary

Chapter 5

The cruse and plan in action!

Kagome had just got out of the shower and saw inuyasha laying on her bed thinking he was asleep she grabbed some clothes and began getting dressed inuyasha knew what she was doing and didn't dare move not wanting to get thrown out by her also so he stayed still until she finished but kagome got dressed quickly knowing he was awake "I know your awake" he rose from his spot "but yet you trusted me to keep my eyes shut".

"Well yeah I know you enough to know that you would never do that to a girl unless your going to screw her or something" inuyasha face turned red at the thought of fucking kagome but he quickly drove that out of his mind "so what you want to do today" the room fell silent as they both thought for a moment.

"I don't really know what about you" inuyasha gave it some more thought "I don't know well we don't got school till the end of this week (there are on thanksgiving break) so whatever sounds good to you" _**he's right we got a while of no school I wonder how long has to stay but I really don't mind his company maybe we could take a trip yeah that's it.**_

"Hey inuyasha do you got any plans besides thanksgiving" inuyasha went back to thinking "no we don't even celebrate thanksgiving my family isn't really that close" kagome looked at him worried "don't worry kags I just don't celebrate one holiday" kagome smiled "so you don't got any plans huh how about we take a trip".

"Sure but where" kagomes smile grew wider "how about we go on a cruse yeah its not to girlish and they are major fun" inuyasha liked the idea "okay so when do we leave" kagome put a finger on her chin "well lets invite mirkou and sango we can leave today" inuyasha covered his ears from kagomes yelling "okay I will go over to mirkous".

"Okay I will talk to sango bye" kagome raced over to sangos house and ran straight into sangos room she locked the door and turned around sango was sitting on her bed listing to the radio but now was starring at kagome like she had half a face " hey sango want to go on a cruse with inuyasha and me mirkou might come to since we got a while of no school"?

"Yes-Yes-Yes" sango screamed "okay then get packed and call me when your done okay" sango was jumping up and down like a 4 year old nodding her head kagome laughed and left the house to go pack herself while she was packing inuyasha jumped through her window with two bags kagome suspected they where his.

Inuyasha laid on her bed watching her pack "so is mirkou going with us because sango is" and as if on time sango walked in to kagomes room carrying 4 bags mirkou following her carrying 2 and a backpack "wow am I the only one not packed" they all laughed as sango helped kagome finish packing.

"Hey kagome how come you weren't packed like all of us" kagome stopped packing "well I had to beg my mom to call my uncle to have him talk to his boss to let us on for a low price and no tickets" kagome said as she picked up another shirt and folded it "done know lets go" they carried all there luggage and piled into the taxi "to the airport" kagome told the driver as they where off.

There flight was 2 hours long and they finally loaded onto the cruse ship it was huge since kagome planed the vacation they all waited for her to tell them what's up where they will be going all that "okay people I did not tell them who was rooming with who so if you don't like who your rooming with then don't complain to me okay and we are going to Alaska now lets find out witch rooms we are in okay".

"Okay girls find out first" inuyasha said as kagome and sango took off to get their rooms soon the girls where walking down the hall as they where glad to find out that there rooms are right across from each other "kagome I wonder witch boy you will be rooming with" kagome looked at sango "same here" kagome went to go pack while the guys went to find out what rooms they had.

Inuyasha found out that there rooms there right across from each others they put in there keys and entered the room inuyasha heard music blaring out of the room on the left he figured it must be sango a sigh escaped his mouth as he took the room on the right and unpacked his things.

Inuyasha liked the room he had there was red carpet the walls where red and black his bed was a water bed and red sheets with a black comforter the bathroom was huge it had a bug tub it looked like a hot tub the counter was a black marble and red rugs he walked out of his room and found out he had a flat screen TV on the wall with surround sound speakers and built in DVD player and stereo he unpacked then laid on his bed listing to music.

Kagome loved her room it was bright blue, aqua, and green it was beautiful sea blue every one had the same room just different color sangos was yellow, pink and mirkous was purple and _**white I wonder who I am rooming with Ill go see**_ kagome thought as she walked to the room on the right and knocked on the door lightly.

No answer she quietly opened the door to see inuyasha laying on a bed she walk over and sat down beside him he opened one eye and sat up "kagome… where sharing a place huh" she nodded and laid down falling asleep inuyasha watched the beauty before him as he laced there hands together and let sleep over take him also.


	6. Paradise on the cruse ship

Dear Diary

Chapter 6

Paradise on the cruse ship

Sango was in her room she loved it_** hey I wonder if I am rooming with mirkou or inuyasha I hope its mirkou I cant wait to find ou**__t _sango was thinking when she heard a loud scream coming from the living room sango raced out to find mirkou grabbing a ladies ass being his perverted self he felt a sting on his cheek when the ladies hand met his face there was a loud noise leaving a big red hand print left behind.

"MIRKOU" sango yelled in rage mirkou turned in shock "my lady sango I thought I was rooming with kagome I didn't hear any music blaring from your room" mirkou kind of chuckled rubbing his soar face he expecting another smack but when it didn't come he opened his eyes tears where flowing down sangos cheeks "I thought you loved me" she cried as she buried she face in her hands and ran to kagomes place **I have to talk to kagome.**

Sango rushed into her best friends room she found it empty _**kagome is probley in inuyashas room**_sango walked into the room on the right and sure enough there was her friend sleeping sango quietly tiptoed over to her friends side and shook her lightly kagome sat up to find a puffy eyed sango in front of her _**oh my gosh sango what happened to her**_sango motioned kagome to get up and leave quietly kagome understood and began to rise but was pulled back down.

Inuyasha was fully awake and staring at her "inuyasha something is wrong with sango let me go okay we will talk later" kagome whispered inuyasha let go of her hand and left to talk with mirkou as kagome entered her room guessing that's where sango would be and for sure sango was laying on kagomes bed you couldn't tell if she was crying or not because her face was buried in a pillow kagome sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Sango are you going to tell me what's wrong" sango slowly sat up "m-mirkou t-told me that he l-loved me bu-but he was grabbing another ladies as-ass when I walked out he said he thought he was rooming w-with you and that doesn't mean that it's okay for him to do that-I- if I'm not around" sango was able to choke out between sobs kagome didn't know what to do she gave her friend a hug and just let silence takeover.

Meanwhile-

Inuyasha walked over to san and mirkous room he walked in on a stunned mirkou just sitting there staring out in to space inuyasha snuck up behind him "What the fuck are you doing sango came running in there balling her eyes out" mirkou didn't budge he just stared at his friend and cleared his throat "Inuyasha that day in the park I told sango I loved her and she said that she will go out with me if I didn't touch other women but I thought I was rooming with kagome so some lady walked in saying room service and I grabbed her ass but sango walked out and saw me".

Inuyasha punched his friend in the head "Mirkou you idiot just because you think your rooming with kagome doesn't make it right to grab someone else's ass especially after you tell sango you wouldn't do that no more " he yelled as mirkou was rubbing his head " it doesn't matter sango will never go out with me now" inuyasha could tell his friend was truly sorry for his mistake inuyasha sat down thinking about how to get the couple together.

Sango finally fell asleep kagome exited the room very quietly she found inuyasha laying on a sofa with his eyes shut kagome sat on the floor and closed her eyes they snapped opened when she felt someone lifting her into there lap "its just me" inuyasha said as if reading her mind kagome leaned into his embrace "sango is not getting back with mirkou anytime soon".

"I know mirkou seems pretty down about it to" they both let out a long sigh "hey inuyasha want to go on a date tonight" he stared down at the girl he was holding "um sure" nervousness could be spotted in his voice "great bring mirkou then okay tell him where just going to have dinner" now inuyasha was really taken back "what are you thinking kagome".

"Oh nothing just nothing" inuyasha could tell she was hiding something "oh and inuyasha you will not be going with me your taking sango just go along okay" he nodded kagome got out of his lap and left kagome knocked on mirkou and sangos door "come in" a low voice said kagome almost missed it but she opened the door "hey mirkou you need to get off your lazy ass where going out to dinner me and you".

"Now before you go on saying what's the point I am going to let you in on my plan but inuyasha doesn't know about it okay" mirkou nodded kagome whispered her plan in his ear "sounds good to me" kagome smiled "okay meet me at 7 sharp" and with that she ran out the room to get ready it was already 5:59 P.M. kagome went straight into her room to find sango sitting on her bed "kagome I am so happy you are here inuyasha asked me out to dinner to get my mind off mirkou what should I do".

"Go with him weather it means something or not just go as friends okay" they both started to get ready at 7 o clock mirkou knocked on the door sango answered it "mirkou what are you doing here" kagome ran up grabbed him and ran down the hall sango was mad and confused all at once10 minuets later inuyasha and sango left for dinner kagome made sure that they where in eye sight just not in hearing reach.

Sango watched angrily as mirkou kissed the top of kagomes hand and she giggled inuyasha didn't mind he knew it was part of her plan whatever it was the waiter seated kagome and her date then came for inuyasha and sango once they where at there table sango wanted to sit so she could see mirkou better the waiter took there order and went to the next table sango saw kagome stand and walk by 15 minuets later she had not returned yet inuyasha stood and said he would be right back.

He walked to the bar and took a seat kagome spun around in her chair they had a perfect view of mirkou and sango 10 minuets later neither had returned sango got impatient and walked over to mirkous table she sat across from him neither of them said a word "so kagome left huh" he nodded "oh sorry" soon the two where talking away inuyasha and kagome watching the entire time until the two got up and left.

"Wow where good huh" kagome watched as the two began to leave there eye sight "yeah so what you want to do know" a smiled spread across his face they left the bar and walked to there room moans could be heard coming from sangos and mirkous place the two laughed as they opened the door inuyasha instantly crashed there lips together kicking the door shut as he picked kagome up bridal style a small moan escaped kagomes mouth as inuyasha gained entrance.

They only parted when he opened his bedroom door laying kagome on the waterbed he slipped off his jacket and got on top of her there lips met once again kagome took off his tie and he un zipped her dress moving the straps down her arms and pulling it off she was now half naked kagome quickly flipped them over with out breaking there kiss she un buttoned his shirt pulling it off.

* * *

Well hope it was okay. 


	7. Girl Next door

Dear Diary

Chapter 7

The girl next door!

Kagome woke up in the morning to find something warm next to her soon she realized it was inuyasha they where both under the covers and undressed kagome put a smile on her face as she rose to take a shower but a arm pulled her back down "inuyasha I want to take a shower" she whined he released her when kagome came out inuyasha was dressed and laying on her bed she got dressed and laid on next to him.

Later that week

It was time to go home nothing much happened during that week (okay so I had nothing to write but hey I got 3 shots in my arm today and well I thought I could at least update so please help me out here make up the rest of the cruse) kagome was excited to get home when she walked in the door her mom smothered her in a big hug "okay mom I missed you two and hey I got you something" casey let go of her daughter as kagome reached in her bag and pulled out a small box inside was a pure gold heart pendent.

She drew her daughter in another hug and went to put it on kagome retreated to her room hoping for no more hugs she got bored with out inuyasha but soon sango showed up "hey kags have you written our new song" kagome picked up a notebook and went to her last and newest entry "yeah want to practice it" sango nodded they got thor to play the music.

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

**Sango**

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

**Kagome**

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

**Sango**

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

**Both**

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

**Kagome**

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and ... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...


	8. New job beging of past

Dear Diary

Chapter 8

New job beging of past

Kagome and sango talked for long time until sangos mom called and she had to go home kagome then made sure that no one was going to bother her before pulling her diary out from under her bed.

Dear PayBe,

Well I am home from the cruise mirkou and sango got in a fight so me and inu set them up again well they had fun that night and me and inu did 2 it was amazing anywho I am home I showed sango my new song and well thor played the music well someone is at the door gotta go I will write again tonight k bye PaB.

**Love Kagome!**

Kagome got up to answer the door when she did a man grabbed her and pulled her outside she was instantly blind folded and tied up she couldn't move, see, or speak a pair of strong arms more like 5 pair of strong arms grabbed her and carried her kagome was thrown in what seemed like a trunk she fell asleep finding it impossible to escape the next day she woke up she was still in what seemed a trunk.

She knew it was the next day because she could hear birds singing and they took her at night time 10 minuets later the same strong arms grabbed her and carried her into a building kagome was placed on a chair her blind fold was token off and they uncovered her mouth so she could now speak but yet nothing came out of her mouth first kagome took in her surroundings she was in a police station in a type of office.

A man with a badge followed by 4 other police officers came in "you want to tell me what I did to make you kidnap me" kagome almost yelled at them "now calm down we need your help kidnapping you was the most simple way" the big man said holding up a hand " you could of talked to me in my house that would be more simpler you know that".

"Yes we do but if you agree to help us then no one can know about it not even your mom so we needed to talk to you in private" kagome was not buying it at all " why cant she know" now fully yelling at the people before her "because any one that knows would put them in danger to receive serious injuries or even be put to there deaths" kagome was buying it now " why do you need me why not someone else" she expected to be let go not forced to do this "because you're the strongest one we could find" this caught her attention "what do you mean by that".

Before anyone could answer her a tall demon with long silver hair walked in he had burning amber yellow eyes "hello Mrs. Higurashi I am Mr. Taisho inuyashas dad you know my son right well he will be working with you see he told me about your fight with kikyo" kagome looked at the demon " so you kidnap me and then expect me to help you".

"Yes now will you help us are not" kagome could tell he wasn't playing around " sure now please let me go now" two men came and untied her " before you leave we will give you weapons, a badge, license to kill, a car, and clothing that can help protect you oh and I almost forgot a key so you can practice shooting fighting all that stuff okay".

"Yeah okay" they gave kagome all the stuff she needed and the keys to her car she loved it when she got home her mom was worried sick about her kagome just went to her room to write in her diary.

Dear PayBe,

Well I said I would write again and I am working for inuyashas dad now wow I am so going to kick inus ass tomorrow when I see him but I am glad that I took the job because it has to do with my brother Brendan he was supposed to be here two days ago and hasn't showed up yet so my mom is worried sick … well I'm going to bed now I'll write later.

**Love kagome!**

Kagome put her diary back under her bed and fell asleep the next day she rose early and got ready for school she was so mad at inuyasha for not telling her about this kagome got in her car and sped to school not wanting to see inuyasha anytime soon she found sango sitting in the grass and kagome walked over to join her.

The two talked till inuyasha walked up "hey kagome you got here early when did you leave" kagome just crossed her arms and stood up " You know inuyasha you could of warned me that your dad would have people come to my door and kidnap me thanks a lot I spent most of me weekend tied up in the back of a trunk" kagome yelled people where starring at them sango moved away so she wouldn't be part of it.

"I don't got a fucking clue on what your talking about" inuyasha yelled back "Oh inuyasha don't even give me that bull shit your dad Mr. Taisho even said hi I am inuyashas dad he told me about how you kicked kikyos ass and so I had me men kidnap you so we could have a little talk about your actions now inuyasha will be keeping an eye on you" (not really) kagome was breathing hard her face red with anger "well sorry my dad didn't tell me nothing about that".

"Well then why did he say you knew about this (lies all these lies) I would of at least liked a warning like oh hey kags my dad is going to kidnap you tonight and keep you locked up in a trunk for a day then tie you up to a chair" people where starring at them thinking they where crazy "well sorry princess I didn't know".

"Bull you little son of a bitch go to hell"

"Well asshole race you their first one fucks satin"

"Wow inuyasha I never knew you where gay"

"What made you think that"?

"The day hell freezes over is the day that I go to hell before you bastard and guess what its still burning"

They could have continued but the bell rang and every one went to their lockers or classroom kagome and inuyasha did not look or talk to each other for that entire week and they would have liked to continue to stay away from each other but on Friday night inuyashas father showed up at kagomes house "hey Mr. Taisho what do you want".

"Hello kagome is your mother home"

"Mom someone is here to see you"

Casey came to the door

"Hello what may I do for you umm"?

"Please call me Mr. Taisho kagome Higurashi is your daughter right"

"Yes what did she do"

"Nothing but her and my son got off on the wrong foot and I would like to settle things out so I was wondering if she could spend her weekends with us until they get along because I do not want neither of them to have problems at school"

"Okay kagome go get your stuff"

"But mom"

"Kagome now"

Kagome glared at the man on her porch before she went to her room threw her stuff into a back pack and left she got in the backseat next to inuyasha they didn't look at each other nor say a thing "now you two get over it because weather you like it or not you both agreed to this and will be spending every weekend with each other and maybe school days" Mr. Taisho yelled.

"Fine" they both mumbled but kept quiet till they came to a mansion "hey dad where are we"

"You two will live here together anytime you are on a mission got that but you have to share a room "What" they both yelled "you heard me now go" the got out of the car both thinking I am not really going to share a room with him/her "oh and there are cameras in every room except the one you two are sharing" (wonder why) Mr. Taisho yelled inuyasha slammed the door shut.

Kagome and inuyasha where relived to find that the rooms where like the ones on the cruse they each had there own shower and bed and all that so they each went to there room and unpacked there stuff kagome was just about to walk out the door "where do you think your going"

"To explore why"

"Never mind but why do you need a bathing suit for that"

"Because there is a pool idiot"

"How do you know that"?

"Have you looked outside yet"?

"No when did you"?

"Just now"


	9. My past is unfolding

o,0

* * *

Dear Diary

Chapter 9

my past is unfolding

"Oh okay have fun"

"Oh I will"

"Race you there" they both took off running to the pool inuyasha planned on going to the beach that day anyway so he had swim trunks on underneath his pants kagome was first down there but inuyasha got in the pool first "hey yasha do you think we can have friends over" kagome said while diving under before inuyasha could grab her finally she went back up thinking it was safe but inuyasha was right behind her "I don't know have to ask my dad".

"Well then lets call because if we can have friends over then we can invite mirkou and sango" they both got out of the pool and called Mr. Taisho "Hello inus dad" kagome asked pushing inuyasha away "yes kagome" came his deep voice "can we have our two best friends come over as long as they don't know or find out" kagome was trying to say but inuyasha was tickling her so she was giggling while saying so "okay as long as you make something up".

"Thank you bye" they hung up kagome quickly kissed inuyasha to make him stop and called sango and mirkou in no time the four where swimming in the pool playing volley ball kagome and sango where on the boys shoulders playing volley ball then they switched sango couldn't hold mirkou up so kagome and inuyasha won later they changed and got dried off "hey kagome inuyasha why are you two living here together on weekends" sango and mirkou both said together.

"Well inuyasha told his dad about how we got in a argument so he came to my house and talked to my mom and she agreed with him so for the rest of the school year we gotta live here on weekends or when ever his dad says" kagome said a little to quickly for there liking the rest of the night they watched movies in the morning mirkou and sango went to look for jobs since there now old enough so inuyasha and kagome explored some more.

It was late in the morning inuyasha went to get some food kagome was all alone since she didn't feel like spending her Saturday in town she was going shopping with sango on Sunday and some new girl so to pass time kagome was going from room to room making sure every thing was clean when she got to he kitchen someone rang the door bell wonder who it could be kagome thought to her self as she headed towards the door her eyes grew in shock there standing in the door way to inuyashas dad mansion was Hojo kagome had not seen him since he tried to rape her and left with naraku "What do you want" her voice was shaky as the demon before her walked in the house (yes hojo is a demon a lion demon to be exact).

"Me I want to remind you what your past was like princess" a smirk spread across his face his tail twitching kagome broke out into a run she ran through the mansion she looked behind her hojo was not following she suddenly crashed into a chest hojo grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head kagome went to scream but he crashed there mouths together and moved closer pinning her legs as well she struggled to get away but he was to strong soon he tore off her shirt and pajama bottoms leaving her in her under wear and bra.

Again kagome tried to scream but his tail wrapped around her mouth as hojo trailed kisses down her neck kagome couldn't break free she hated the feeling and was filled with disgust every time he touched her she didn't kiss him back as he soon came to her breast still using one hand to pin kagomes hands to the wall he used his other one to un button her bra it was soon off and he was sucking on her nipple while playing with the other one using his free hand.

Kagome was sure she was going to puke in disgust of hojo and was surprised when she didn't he quickly moved from one breast to the other while kagome was praying inuyasha would show up and save her but the universe must of hated her because he didn't and soon hojo was pulling her thong down and throwing it to the side kagome was now in tears and wanted to kill him as he moved down her body and reached her womanhood he poked one finger inside of her slowly adding another and another.

He quickly undressed himself without letting kagome go before he grabbed her legs and wrapping them around his waist before smashing them against the wall so kagome couldn't move he pinned both her hands with one of his above her head and thrust into her each one becoming harder and faster "Stop"!!!!! Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs" but hojo just went faster until he finally released himself inside of her moans came from him as they parted. (Sorry I do not usually write this stuff but another friend called and asked so hey anything for a friend).

"You fucker" kagome yelled at the demon "don't tell me you didn't enjoy that" hojo said taking deep breaths "No I didn't enjoy it" kagome yelled punching hojo in the face he quickly recovered and threw kagome against the wall and started kicking her in the stomach "you piece of shit no one ever talks to me like that" he kicked kagome one last time before turning to leave she quickly threw her clothes on while she could.

"Hojo you piece of shit just because you cant find love don't mean you got to screw people " she yelled after "well kagome you know what's coming and hell I don't got to remind you but your dad even said before I helped kill him you where only put on this planet for fucking nothing more and nothing less you where never anything you where no one worthless a mistake your dad didn't even mean to get your mom pregnant she was just his little sex bag but she believed him and brought you into this would so welcome to hell princess"

"No you're wrong he loved me and my mom my brother and sisters to he died believing what was right for the world and us" kagome screamed tears flowing down her face but the sadness was masked with anger kagome reached her hands down hojos pants and grabbed his manhood with both hands he smirked "you want more don't you" but kagome used some miko power and snapped it in two making him scream out in pain as he fell to the floor screaming "you almost blew up my balls bitch".

"Serves you right next time think before you fuck a miko" kagome grabbed a vase and threw it at his head hojo fell to the ground knocked out kagome leaned up against the wall and slid down hiding her face in her knees crying her eyes out she was hurt not on the outside though but on the inside thoughts drifted into her mind about her past and why naraku might be back but all she knew was hojo was wrong before her dad died he told her he loved her and that was all she needed to live on.

Inuyasha was driving up to the mansion when blood and salt caught his nose he panicked when he saw the front door wide open quickly jumping out of the car not even turning off the ignition he ran threw the mansion till he found a demon on the floor and a crying kagome quickly embracing her and stroking her hair for comfort rocking them both back and forth while she cried into his shirt soaking it completely "its okay every thing is going to be fine" that was all inuyasha could say at the moment.

"N-no its not" kagome said "I-inuyasha h-he fucked me" she finally choked out between sobs "I couldn't stop him" inuyashas vision went blood red all he remembered was kagome screaming and someone yelling don't kill him butt then he blacked out when he woke up kagome was sitting by his side her eyes still red from crying he hugged kagome as they stayed like that till sesshomaru walked in the door "I see your awake".

"Where's hobo"

"He's in the hospital and then going to jail" sesshomaru still had no expression on his face he walked away and out of the room "he scares me" kagome finally said " try living with him" inuyasha was going to say more "I can hear you" sesshomaru yelled from the hall.


	10. Feelings unleashed

Dear Diary

Chapter 10

Feelings unleashed?

Okay thank every one for the reviews I hope you like this chapter!

The two burst out laughing at inuyashas brother kagome was holding her stomach tears running down her face from laughing so hard "well kagome you don't seem like you just got fucked" inuyasha continued laughing but soon realized kagome had stopped dead her face held no expression as she hid her eyes underneath her bangs.

"Kagome I'm sorry" inuyasha laced there hands together not taking his eyes off her "you don't have to be sorry it was my fault I didn't fight back I let him do that to me I ran away" kagome replied weakly she couldn't looking him in the eye it was to much for her she felt as all the pressure in the world was being laid on her shoulders.

"No kagome your wrong I shouldn't have left you here alone knowing that something could happen to you I wasn't here to protect you" inuyasha lifted kagome up and placed her in his lap wrapping his arms around her waist embracing her taking in her sent love, fear, and sadness mixed together inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Inuyasha you don't need to protect me you could end up getting yourself hurt or even worse killed I'm nothing worth protecting anyways I'm just a human" inuyasha couldn't believe his ears here was this girl that was completely different than any other girl he knew saying terrible things about herself the girl he had come care for deeply.

"No kagome your not worthless I am not going to sit here and listen to this your more than worth protecting you might be human but I love you" his words raced through her mind as it soaked in she spun around to look at him starring into his eyes those eyes that she got lost in so many times belonged to the man/boy that just said he loved her.

"Do you really love me" kagome asked barley in a whisper afraid that she heard him wrong fearing that he might say no or something else anything as about a thousands rejections raced through her mind within the second waiting for his reply.

"Yes kagome I really do love you" he whispered in her ear chills went through her entire body by his hot breath against her cold lifeless skin tears formed in her eyes she cried in his chest while he held her close "kagome I'm sorry" he said rubbing her back to help calm her down soon the tears stopped flowing.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything inuyasha I love you to" kagome looked at her knees afraid still of what might happen inuyasha lifted her chin up till there eyes met "then there's no reason for all these tears" he lightly kissed her soft pail lips he bit her lower lip asking for entrance she gladly gave it to his there tongs battled for a while till they parted for air.

Inuyasha stared into her soft brown eyes soon the gap between them was closing their lips just barley touching "are we interrupting something" they both turned to the door way to see sango and mirkou standing there eyeing the two "sesshomaru called us" sango said walking over to kagome "how long have you two been standing there" inuyasha was pissed that his friends would just stand there and watch.

"Long enough now boys out I need to talk to kagome and no ease dropping" sango yelled while pushing them out the door and locking it "okay I lied we just walked up now I want details all of them" sango sat on the bed looking at kagome "okay well where to begin"

Flash Back

Someone rang the door bell wonder who it could be kagome thought to her self as she headed towards the door her eyes grew in shock there standing in the door way to inuyashas dad mansion was Hojo kagome had not seen him since he tried to rape her and left with naraku "What do you want" her voice was shaky as the demon before her walked in the house

"Me I want to remind you what your past was like princess" a smirk spread across his face his tail twitching kagome broke out into a run she ran through the mansion she looked behind her hojo was not following she suddenly crashed into a chest hojo grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head kagome went to scream but he crashed there mouths together and moved closer pinning her legs as well she struggled to get away but he was to strong soon he tore off her shirt and pajama bottoms leaving her in her under wear and bra.

Again kagome tried to scream but his tail wrapped around her mouth as hojo trailed kisses down her neck kagome couldn't break free she hated and was filled with disgust every time he touched her and she didn't deepen the kisses either he soon came to her breast still using one hand to pin kagomes hands to the wall he used his other one to un button her bra soon it was off and he was sucking on her nipple while playing with the other one using his free hand.

Kagome was sure she was going to puke in disgust of hojo and was surprised when she didn't hojo moved from one breast to the other kagome was praying inuyasha would show up and save her but the universe must of hated her because he didn't soon hojo was pulling her thong down and throwing it to he side kagome was in tears and wanted to kill herself for them he moved down her body and reached her womanhood he poked one finger inside of her then adding another.

He quickly undressed himself without letting kagome go then he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and smashed them against the wall so kagome couldn't move then he again pinned her hands with one hand and thrust into her each one becoming harder and faster "Stop fucking me" kagome yelled at the top of her lungs" but hojo just went faster as he released himself inside her he moaned as they parted.

END Flash Back

Sango hugged her friend " go on"

Back 2 a Flash Back (how she reacted)

"You fucked me" kagome yelled at the demon "don't tell me o didn't enjoy that" hojo said taking deep breaths "No I didn't enjoy it" kagome punched hojo in the face he quickly recovered and threw kagome against the wall and started kicking her in the stomach "you piece of shit no one ever talk to me like that? he kicked kagome one last time before turning to leave she quickly threw her clothes on while she could.

"Hojo just because you cant find love don't mean you have to screw other people" "well kagome you know what's coming and hell I don't got to remind you but your dad even said before I helped kill him you where only put on this planet for fucking nothing more and nothing less you where never anything you where no one worthless a mistake your dad didn't even mean to get your mom pregnant she was just his little sex bag but she believed him and brought you into this would so you can live in hell"

"No you're wrong he loved me and my mom my brother and sister to he died believing what was right for the world and us" kagome screamed tears flowing down her face but the sadness was masked with anger kagome reached her hands down hojos pants and grabbed his manhood with both hands he smirked "you want more don't you" and with a little miko power kagome snapped it into making him scream out in pain ass he fell to the floor screaming "you almost blew up my balls bitch ".

"Serves you right next time think before you fuck a miko" kagome grabbed a vase and threw it at his head hojo fell to the ground knocked out kagome leaded up against the wall and slid down hiding her face in her knees crying her eyes kagome was hurt not in the outside but on the inside thoughts drifted into her mind about her past and why naraku might be back but all she knew was hojo was wrong before her dad died he told her he loved her and that was all she needed to live on.

End Second Flash Back

"Kagome I am so sorry" sango again hugged her friend crying "its okay sango" they both wiped away their tears "So what happened between inuyasha and you" sango smiled her best smile "well I was saying stuff about how I let hojo do that to me and then inuyasha started saying how he wasn't there to protect me and I said inuyasha I am nothing worth protection and he got mad but didn't yell anyways he told me he love me then I told him I loved him we kissed and you and mirkou showed up"

Kagome explained sango started jumping up and down "I knew it" she was acting like a 5 year old little girl in a candy shop kagome unlocked the door inuyasha and mirkou entered the room and watched there overly hyper friend jump up and down soon mirkou joined in making kagome and inuyasha keep asking themselves why they where friends with those two in the first place "This calls for shopping" sango yelled and raced out of the room.


	11. Shopping & its over

Dear Diary

Chapter 11

Shopping & its over!

Kagome, inuyasha, and mirkou followed the hyper sango out of the house and into kagomes car "where off to the mall" sango yelled pointing off into the sky with one finger standing with her feet apart like one of those brave explorers ready to go save the day (we all get it right?) before jumping in the car… anywho kagome sped to the mall luckily with out getting a speeding ticket and she found a front row parking spot (lucky her).

"Okay every one to the food court" sango said/yelled in one of her you better go or I will kill you voices they all went to the food court sango and kagome got a soda from McDonalds while the boys got a coffee they all sat down sango would sip some soda and then look at her watch while tapping her foot so they all just watched her act even more weird than she already was.

Within 10 minuets two girls and one wolf demon approached them the first girl sat down by sango she had short silky black hair and soft hazel eyes by looking at her clothes you could tell she was more into fashion and shopping than sango was the second girl sat next to mirkou she had red hair in pigtails and bright green eyes her clothing type was more of saying I can make anything look good on me.

The wolf demon had dark brown hair it looked almost black and was pulled back into a ponytail he had pail yellow eyes and his clothing was different but it was his claws and fangs that scared kagome they where larger than inuyashas and unluckily for her the only open seat was next to her he sat down and started starring kagome began to feel uneasy.

"Okay every one this is rin" sango said pointing to the first girl "and this is Ayame and koga" sango also said pointing to the other two people that just say down "they are new now enough talking lets go shopping" sango yelled (what's with her and yelling) she grabbed rin and ayame running off to her favorite store kagome and inuyasha laced hands and started to follow the girls mirkou and koga behind them.

Koga was growling the entire time behind kagome and inuyasha mirkou noticed but didn't say a thing he didn't like koga one bit "hey dog shit get your hands off my woman" koga finally yelled not able to take the couple in front of him this caused inuyasha and kagome to turn around to face him "what do you mean get my hands off your woman" inuyasha said growling and kagome didn't like it.

Koga just ignored inuyasha and ran up to kagome he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly making inuyasha growl louder kagome grew uncomfortable "you girl shall become my woman" koga said possessively inuyasha was about to yell his face off but kagome beat him to it "First! Hello to jackass I got a name ka-go-me not girl Second I am not your woman and third I never will be your woman so go to hell and fuck satin bitch" kagome yelled in anger inuyasha was surprised but happy she didn't like him.

Kogas face was priceless he didn't know what to say this was the first girl that didn't want him a evil smirk spread across his face "I like my woman hard to get come on you know you want me so stop playing around" kogas voice sure told them enough "your so full of your self" kagome crossed her arms and looked away as koga wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear causing kagome to only get madder.

Inuyasha looked like he could kill koga right there but kagome spun around and kneed koga in the balls as hard as she could witch was pretty hard he screamed and backed away but before he could say anything inuyasha punched him in the eye causing koga to fall backwards but kagome, inuyasha, and mirkou continued on there way to find sango, rin, and ayame acting like nothing happened.

Of course they found the girls in JC Penny's "kagome we need your help" all three girls yelled across the store before anyone knew it they where dragging kagome away "okay kagome you see sesshomaru over there" sango said pointing across to the men's clothing kagome followed her finger and sure enough there was inuyashas brother/half brother "yeah so what" kagome shrugged not getting the point.

"Well that's rins x-boyfriend and well he found koga kissing her so they split and rin wants to play around with him and well when it comes to boys you know what to pick out I mean I couldn't even help her" sango whispered in her best friends ear so that only ayame could hear "so you want me to help rin mess with him okay" kagome raced around grabbing like every outfit on sale witch was about 33 different outfits and her total came to about 120$.

Once kagome had bought every thing she grabbed rin and went to her house they went through about maybe 24 outfits before they found the perfect one "oh my gosh rin we forgot to bye shoes I need to call sango" kagome grabbed her phone and dialed her friends number.

Phone conversation

"Hello"(san)

"Hey sango can you get rin some shoes for her outfit"(kag)

"Um sure what's it look like"(san)?

Kagome told sango what the outfit looked like they said there good byes (end phone conversation) and hung up "rin sango is getting you shoes okay" kagome said while walking into the to the living room and sitting down next to rin "okay thank you for helping me".

"No problem what are friends for" kagome patter her new friends back and they watched scary movie 1,2, and 3 kagome couldn't stop laughing once it ended there was a knock on the door so rin answered it leaving kagome to her death from the laughing fit once again the person knocked "I'm coming gosh" rin yelled.

She swung open the door to see a soaking wet inuyasha standing there looking pissed he did not pay attention to rin he just marched straight to kagome who was on the ground laughing tears streaming down her face but somehow she managed to hold her stomach inuyasha sat tapping his foot waiting for the laughing to stop.

Rin sat across from him "kagome when you die please don't haunt me with your laughter" rin said getting on her knees begging but soon kagome stopped laughing and whipped the tears from her eyes "what's up inuyasha" kagome asked sitting by him on the sofa he just stood and faced her "its over" he said in a cold emotionless voice before he barged out of the house and back into the pouring rain.

Kagome was shocked he just dumped her out of the blue he didn't even give her a reason rin had a look of concern on her face for kagome "its okay rin I'll be fine" kagome let a tear slide down her cheek rin hugged kagome as she cried she didn't know what to do _**he just came by and dumped her with no reason sesshomaru had a reason but this is just in human.**_

Rins thoughts where interrupted by a hyper sango barging into the house as soon she noticed the crying kagome sango instantly joined rin and hugged her friend "rin what happened" sango asked while trying to calm kagome "well inuyasha just came in looking pissed told kagome its over in a pretty much emotionless tone without reason then stomped out of the house".

"That jerk wait till I get my hands on him" sango yelled causing rin to scoot away kagome had stopped crying, "you two shall do nothing" a puffy eyed kagome said while heading up the stairs that night the girls stayed at kagomes place promising they would be ready for school the next day neither wanting to leave her alone.

At 6:00 AM they got up and ready for school and ate all within a hour (amazing for 3 girls) around 7:00 AM they where all heading to school early because kagome thought it would be better to avoid inuyasha since he was always late but no he just happened to be early to today they met up with mirkou and ayame but what kagome saw could of torn her heart in two pieces.

There standing right before the whole group was inuyasha making out with kikyo they all stared in shock when they turned to see if kagome was all right she was gone they instantly spit up to find her but when they couldn't find any sing of kagome they decided to let rin find her since she had first class with kagome but the tardy bell rang and kagome still hadn't showed up.

Kagomes pov

I was doing good with the whole inuyasha thing until I saw him and kikyo making out I promised myself no more tears over him so I ran yes I know weak but I had no choice I couldn't just stand there and watch so I ran until I reached the field for soccer and football practice I thought all was good till I heard sango and mirkou calling my name I quickly sprinted to the cherry blossom tree and climbed to the tallest branch completely out of sight.

Soon I heard them stop calling my name and leave heading back into the school I had a perfect view from the branch it was peaceful my heart raced when the tardy bell rang I wasn't ready to go back to class so I decided to stay till I was ready to face him since I had inuyasha in every class.

Normal pov

They gang went to first period none of them had found kagome they all shot inuyasha death glares as he took his seat the teacher came in a started the lesson.

Inuyashas pov

I came to school early to avoid kagome but she ended up there early to I went around the corner to get away from her but ran into kikyo she started kissing me I gave in and kissed her back but after a few minuets of making out i realized what I was doing I pushed her off and looked around no one saw us I told my self.

The bell rang and I raced to class not wanting to be tardy when I entered the classroom all my friends shot my death glares I shook it off knowing why they where glaring at me but something caught my attention kagome was not there she was not in class but before I could do anything the teacher came in and started the boring lesson.

Normal pov

After first period they all headed to second inuyasha was the first one in the class room he noticed that kagome had not entered the room yet and made sure the only open spot was right next to him but the tardy bell rang and she had not shown up he could tell sango was worried along with the other girls.

The day flew by and soon it was lunch kagome thinking she missed enough for today headed to lunch she was happy when she found all her friends sitting at a table with no inuyasha "hey what's up" kagome cheerfully greeting her friends "kagome where have you been for the past 5 classes" sango yelled out in anger but also happy that her friends was okay.

"At school where else" kagome simply replied before shoving her sandwich in her mouth "why where you not in class" sango once again yelled throwing her arms up in the air "because" was kagomes only reply sango would have yelled at her more but inuyasha walked up they all blocked him from kagome.

"Come on cant I at least talk to her with out you guys" inuyasha said to sango who was in front of the whole group "you guys I'll be fine now if you don't mind I think I can talk to him on my own" kagome got up and followed inuyasha into the halls that where empty besides some couples making out.

"Now what did you want to talk about" kagome leaned against a locker crossing her arms

"Where were you for the first 5 periods"

"Why dose it matter" kagome was getting annoyed making sure inuyasha could tell by the tone of her voice

"You better of not been with any one kagome or I'll" inuyasha went to continue but was cut off

"Or you'll what inuyasha I'm not your girlfriend anymore so I can do what ever I want" inuyasha was getting mad very quickly

"You can't do what ever you want kagome your still mine" inuyasha was growling but kagome didn't care

"Oh so you can make out with kikyo but I cant have a life I am not your girl inuyasha you broke up with me for kikyo I am not yours listen to your self your sounding like koga wanting something you cant have"

Inuyasha didn't know she saw him and kikyo "I did not make out with her kagome"

"Oh bull shit inuyasha I saw you and you looked like you enjoyed it so got fuck her and leave me alone I don't want to get hurt especially by you" kagome took off running tears flowing down her face she ran past sango until she was safe in the girls bathroom.


	12. Together or not?

Dear Dairy

Chapter 12

Together or not?

Kagome ran from the girls bathroom and again climbed the cherry blossom tree she sat in her branch crying she didn't know if anyone followed her but she didn't care all she wanted to do is wake up and have this all be a dream she couldn't take the fact that she was living a nightmare and now that naraku and Onigumo and hojo are back and with that thought she cried her self into a dreamless sleep.

School was out and no one knew where kagome was they looked every where that she would be but she was nowhere to be found soon it was 5 PM and they had given up casey didn't even know where she was but casey needed her home she needed kagome to watch her little sisters while she went on her date with thor.

One hour later kagome sleepily opened her eyes stretching her arms while a little yawn escaped her mouth she was about to climb down from the tree when she noticed sesshomaru sitting at the bottom with his eyes closed "your awake finally I see" he said with a little emotion in his voice.

"What do you want sesshomaru" kagome asked while climbing and placing her un balanced legs on the ground and sitting next to him "I want to talk about my brother" he was now looking kagome in the eyes "well I don't want to talk about him" she began to stand and leave but sesshy pulled her back down.

"No we need to talk" his voice turned back to emotionless like it usually was "now kagome I don't want you to say anything I want you to listen okay" she nodded her head "okay now kagome I know you think inuyashas is the biggest jerk on this entire planet" _**you got that right**_ but sesshomaru just kept talking.

"Well he dumped you because koga told him that you where only using him (himinuyasha) and also said that you called koga telling him (okay now himkoga) that you loved him (still koga) and was going to use inuyasha to mess with his feelings and pay him back for giving koga a black eye so inuyasha dumped you"

Kagome didn't know what to say she felt bad about getting so mad but even if it was true he still made out with kikyo and didn't ask her about it first "okay sesshomaru you got me there but he still made out with kikyo and he never asked me if it was true or not" kagome said in a I cant forgive him for that tone "well about that kagome".

"Kikyo heard inuyasha dumped you so she went up to him and started making out now when inuyasha tried to pull away he couldn't because kikyo had a good grip on him once she got inside his mouth it looked like he was kissing her back (sesshy lied) so you can be mad at him for not asking you if what koga said before dumping you was true but you didn't let him explain about kikyo so there for you guys are even"

Sesshomaru was right she didn't listen about kikyo so she forgave him for that but was still mad that he didn't talk to her first kagome stood up "can I go now" sesshomaru smiled a real smile "yes but please talk to my brother he wont come out of his room he is really unhappy and mad" kagome left sesshomaru at the tree she walked home to find no one there.

She walked over to the phone and looked over at the collar ID Sesshy called twice San seven times Mir three Koga 15 Ayame 6 Rin 21 Inu 1 kagome quickly plopped down on the couch and dialed inuyashas number.

Phone call

"Hello" (Inu)

"Hey yasha" (kag)

"Kagome is that really you"? (Inu)

"The one and only" (kag)

"Wait why are you calling me"? (Inu)

"I don't know hey have you ate"? (Kag)

"No why"? (Inu)

"Well want to go to the beach"? (Kag)

"What dose that got to do with eating"? (Inu)

"I don't know do you want to or not"? (Kag)

"Sure when"? (Inu)

"Well its 6:30 PM so how about 7" (Kag)

"Okay see you there" (Inu)

"Okay bye" (Kag)

"Bye" (Inu)

Kagome hung up the phone and raced to her room she put on a bathing suit and threw warm clothes on just incase she don't get wet and because its going to be cold and come on how many girls run down the beach in there bathing suit not a lot she wrote a quick note and locked the door she raced to the beach it only took her 10 minuets.

She sat on the beach for 30 minuets she thought he wasn't going to show up so she was getting ready to leave when a painting inuyasha came up to her "your 10 minuets late" she said he just glared at her "try getting away from kikyo" he said catching his breath "you could of brought your girlfriend along I wouldn't mind".

"She is not my girlfriend" he yelled "okay gosh don't have a cow" kagome sat down looking out over the ocean inuyasha sat next to her "its beautiful isn't it" kagome looked at him his voice was soft and caring "yeah it is" kagome looked back a t the waves "just like you" kagomes face turned a bright shade of red causing inuyasha to chuckle but he didn't look at the ocean he just kept staring at kagome.

Soon she looked into his eyes they where filled with joy "so what did you want to talk about" inuyasha laid down so looking at the stars that where becoming brighter at the sun faded away behind the ocean "me what makes you think I wanted to talk about anything at all"?

"I don't know maybe because you asked me to come out here kagome so you want to talk about something"

"Well maybe I just wanted to swim"

"What I didn't bring anything to swim in" inuyasha whined

"Okay then wear your jeans"

"What no way"

"I will wear mine if your wear yours"

"Fine"

They both jumped into the freezing cold water it didn't bother inuyasha but after what seemed like a few hours of splashing and swimming around kagome got cold so she pulled her shirt on over her swimsuit top and sat down shivering because she forgot a jacket inuyasha threw on his shirt and was going to put on his sweatshirt but instead handed it to kagome.

"But inuyasha" kagome was going to continue but inuyasha cut her off "just take it the cold doesn't bother me" kagome nodded and put it on still shivering but not as much she felt inuyasha lift her up into his lap they both sat there staring at the sky or water.

"So what did you want to talk about kagome"?

"Nothing inuyasha just wanted to swim"

"Well then why did you invite me and don't say the girls where busy because I can tell if your telling the truth or not"

"Okay I wanted to know what you where going to tell me earlier today at school"

"Okay well to start I did not kiss kikyo so you know she came up death gripped onto my arm and kissed me I couldn't get her off and that also says I am not her boyfriend because the next time she tried it in the halls after you ran off I didn't let it happen sango saw and let me explain and she is not going to kill me now"

"Okay well I am sorry for yelling at you and all" kagome leaned closer to kiss him but he stopped her

"Kagome I want to kiss you to but you got a boyfriend"

"Really who because last time I checked my boyfriend walked into my house while I was having a laughing fit and when I stopped laughing he said it was over and stomped out into the pouring rain and his name was inuyasha Taisho"

"Kagome you got a boyfriend how else could you of cheated on me"?

"What I cheated on you with who"? Kagome asked even know she knew the answer she wanted to hear it from him

"You got no idea do you"?

"About what I never cheated on you what made you think that"?

"Koga" inuyasha mumbled

"What was that"?

"I said koga you went out with him while you where going out with me" inuyasha yelled

"Says who you never asked me if I was so someone tells you this and you don't even see if its true"?

"Kagome it's not like that"

"Oh really then what's it like you should have asked me if it was true or not inuyasha instead of dump me there on the spot I didn't even know why"

"Is this night ever going to end kagome" inuyasha forgot kagome was leaning on his chest and laid down causing her to fall on top of him

"No not unless we work this out inuyasha"

"How are we going to do that kagome"?

"I don't know friends"?

"Yeah friends now lets go"

Inuyasha walked kagome home since she was next-door kagome gave him back his jacket and went into her house to see her mom passed out on the sofa kagome went to her room and straight to bed inuyasha did the same.


	13. Sleep overr part 1

Dear Dairy

Chapter 13

Sleep over part 1

The next morning every one met up at the park sango, mirkou, ayame, rin, koga, and sesshomaru where all sitting on the cold wet grass waiting for inuyasha and kagome to show up thinking they got in another fight and that's what's taking them so long sangos mouth fell open when her two friends walked up hand in hand "oh my god dose this mean you two are back together" she screamed pointing at them.

"No it means where friends and friends can hold hands because you and mirkou are just friends and you two hold hands" they both said at the same time then gave each other a weird look "okay sorry for overreacting" they all sat down and started to talk "hey sesshomaru why are you here" inuyasha asked his big brother suddenly all attention was turned to sesshomaru.

"Well I was bored to tell you the truth and this is somewhat something to do even though I hate all of you" he said harshly but his words almost made rin cry so she spoke up "hey kagome, sango, and ayame can you guys come with me" rin asked as quietly as she could sesshomaru could tell that he hurt her feelings but tried not to show that he felt bad once the 4 girls left he had a hard time covering it up.

"Hey sesshomaru what's up with you"? Mirkou asked "nothing I have to go see you guys later" and with that he stood up and left walking back to his house "what's his problem koga and mirkou asked inuyasha "I don't know hey who wants to go to the arcade" all the guys headed off to play video games while the girls went shopping.

With the girls at the mall

"Rin why did you want to leave" sango asked her friend while looking at a cute blue/pink shirt that said _I don't play with others well _"its sesshomaru he hates me" rin started to cry kagome, sango, and ayame gave there friend a hug (they hug to much don't they?) and went to the food court after dragging sango away from the store "I swear sango you need to stop obsessing with shopping sometime girl" ayame said while sitting down eating an ice cream.

"Well what can I say you gave me a goal ayame" sango said before sipping her soda "really what" ayame took another big bite of vanilla swirl "my new goal is to look more fashionable than you" sango smiled from ear to ear "well your getting there but I can be a challenge when I want to".

Kagome and rin walked into the pizza line when sesshomaru approached them he grabbed rin in the blink of an eye and took her far away on the other side of the mall "sesshomaru what do you want" rins voice was as emotionless as she could make it witch scared sesshy because she was usually so full of life "we need to talk rin" he grabbed her arm so she was facing him.

"There is nothing to talk about" she pulled free from his grasp and walked back towards the food court and met up with the girls "hey rin there you are where did you go" kagome asked handing her friend a piece of cheese pizza "I hope you like cheese I didn't know what to get you".

"Thank you kagome oh sesshomaru wanted to talk but I just walked away" rin sat down and started eating like she never said anything but they just stared at her thinking she was crazy "rin you know you could of told him how you felt" kagome about shouted "yes kagome I know but it wasn't the right time" rin said calmly and quietly "now sit down kagome before we make a scene".

Kagome did as asked and sat back down and quietly to later the girls headed for sangos house to have a slumber party it was best at her house because sangos parents where on vacation "hey should we invite the boys" ayame asked picking up the phone and plopping down on the sofa "well why don't we ask rin" sango suggested "sure why not" rin replied very cheerfully a little to cheerfully.

Ayame called all the boys "hey girls there on there way" she yelled hanging up the phone from calling sesshomaru without rin knowing soon sangos living room was full of people kagome and inuyasha where sitting on one sofa while ayame, koga, sango, and mirkou where sitting on the other one rin was on the beanbag "sango who are we waiting for every one is here" rin whined.

Her question was soon to be answered as sesshomaru walked threw the door "sorry I'm late guys" he said before taking a seat on the floor rins mouth was almost hanging open but no one noticed sadly in about 30 seconds it started pouring down rain "hey who wants to play truth or dare" kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

They all agreed "okay I start umm sango truth or dare" kagome had an evil grin on her face that made every one feel uneasy

"Dare me kagome"

"Okay but first if you use a chicken you have to run out side naked for 1 minuet"

They all gasped but played anyway

"Sango I dare you to make out with mirkou for 3 minuets then grab his ass every time he grabs yours and you cant smack him"

"I hate you kagome" sango glared at her friend before kissing mirkou with passion there make out lasted till kagome called time then the first thing he did was grab sangos ass so she grabbed his that lasted for about a good 4 minuets before sango called out "rin truth or dare"

"Dare I can't risk truth"

"Okay rin I dare you to make out with inuyasha for 5 minuets"

Rin slowly walked over to him and made out with him for the required time but they all could tell both of them didn't like it not one bit as soon as that was over they seemed to be happy to be apart sango thought it would bug kagome but she didn't mind one bit

"Okay inuyasha truth or dare"

"Truth" he said

"Chicken" they all yelled but he didn't change it

"Okay inuyasha is it true that you still love kagome" she stared at him waiting for his answer

He looked her straight in the eyes "yes" he simply said and kissed kagome softly on the lips

"Okay my turn sesshy truth or dare"

"Dare" sesshomaru coldly said

"Okay I dare you to tell us who you love"

"I-I love rin" he said quietly

For a second there rin though that she went to heaven hearing him say those words but soon realized they where all staring at her kagome, sango, and ayame had those told you so eyes inuyasha, mirkou, and koga had those wow that was shocking eyes and sesshomaru just stared at her with loving eyes.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked, "well because sesshomaru just said he loved you and you kind of looked like you spaced out" kagome answered before anyone else did "so rin do you love him back" sango blurted out "well of course I love him besides isn't he like the only thing I ever talk about" sesshy blushed at this " koga truth or dare".

Koga was stunned "dare"

"Okay I dare you to never ask kagome out as long as you live" kogas mouth dropped open he was about to reject when kagome entered the conversation "koga this might sound mean but I think you should just take the dare because you would be wasting your breath asking" and with that said koga shut his mouth and sat down.

"Okay ayame truth or dare" koga asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to run down the street in nothing but your bra" ayame took off her clothing and ran down the street and back she put back on her clothes and sat down "my turn kagome truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Okay I want you to tell us a summary about your past age from 5 up" ayame thought it couldn't hurt that bad "Chicken" kagome said they all stared at her with big eyes "but kagome its only about your past" rin yelled "yes rin I heard ayame perfect and I said chicken" kagome stood and handed the timer to sango "time me" and with that kagome took off her clothes witch inuyasha enjoyed very much.

She ran outside till sango opened to door and yelled time kagome ran back in and put her clothes on "hey who wants to watch a movie" sango yelled they all agreed.


	14. Sleep over part 2:Kagomes past told

Okay just so u all know kagomes past is not my idea.

* * *

Dear diary

Chapter 14

Sleep over part 2: kagomes past told!

Sango picked out a scary movie and popped it in once it was over and the lights flicked on rin was hiding behind sesshomaru and ayame and kagome where yelling "More blood" witch scared every one out for about half an hour "hey who wants to finish truth or dare I never got to do my turn again" kagome yelled they all sat down in a circle and waited for kagome to finish thinking.

"Okay sango truth or dare"

"Oh no kagome I choose truth" this caused kagome to smirk

"You sure you want to choose truth sango" kagome said evilly

Sango nodded her head slowly "okay sango I want you to tell us who you love and you cant change it because you told me this morning"

Sango gasped and glared at kagome she put her head down in defeat "mirkou" she quietly answered surprising everyone except for kagome she smirked slightly sangos head shot up "kagome truth or dare" kagome looked at her trying to see what she was planning "dare" sango smirked.

"Kagome tell us about your past and no backing out" kagome sighed and looked at the ground "you really want to know about my past"? Kagome said in a low tone "you really think you would understand my past or what happened well if you do then your wrong no one understands my kind" she said not taking her gaze off the floor they all looked at her with concern.

"Kagome please tell us" ayame said concern in her voice "fine I'll tell you" kagome sighed and chuckled lightly now looking sango in the eyes sango starred back but she did not like what she saw kagomes eyes where filled with pain and sadness sango wanted to cry "well the memories aren't good but I will tell you"

"Where to tell you the truth I am not fully human my dad was full demon and my mom was a hanyou but her demon side was wolf demon she really wanted a hanyou kid but when she saw I was human she hated me countless of times she tried to kill me but my father loved me no matter what finally when my mom went to far he gave me to a friend that lived outside of the united states once my mom find out she killed him" "She started drugs and got hooked on then but anyway I was taken away from her and had to live with someone else the people I was living with where outcasts we lived in a village it was there I found out that I can transform into a hanyou or full demon I was very useful helping the men hunt for food but then one day the soldiers came each night they would line up the women at age of 4 and up then the soldiers would pick a girl that they liked"

"I was 6 around this time each night they would take the girls and have the entire village watch as they drug, beat, and rape them and after they have had there fun they cut off there heads, legs, and arms skinning the body parts and what's left of the body then ripping out there hearts and hanging them from the trees they did that to a little girl that I looked at as my sister she was 8"

"When they picked me my mom then watched and when they where about to kill me she fought back and that night they killed the whole village I was told to hide in the bushes then run to a lake where I will find a boat and sail till I get help once I made it off the island and got help they sent me here where I lived with many families but one of the soldiers that followed me killed them all he is still hunting me down and wont stop till I am dead"

Kagome looked at there faces no one knew what to say and then kagome started again "well I only was with 1 family before this one well that is in this area and the lady that took me in was nice real nice but she drank to much she thought I was human and well when she found out I could transform she would beat me I was taken away from her and sent to live with casey".

Sango opened her mouth but nothing came "its okay now do you guys want to finish the game or do something else" kagome looked around but no one answered "look guys my past in nothing big okay it just happened and that's all so say something at least anyways all my past dose is show how cruel life and people can be that's all".


	15. Where did she go and who are you?

Well i hope you all like this chapter

* * *

Dear Diary

Chapter 15

Where did she go and who are you?

Kagome stopped yelling and no one spoke they all seemed lost in there own thoughts so kagome got up and walked over to the door she turned to look at each of her friends "when you all get back to yourselves let me know until then don't even bother" and with that said she walked out the door slamming it behind her bringing her friends out of there heads completely.

Inuyasha jumped up and raced after her leaving a very pissed off koga behind and every one else just plain stunned he raced down the street and to the park only to see kagome sitting alone on a swing squishing her toes in the sand watching the sun set in the sky he slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

Inuyasha followed her gaze and looked up into the sky "so I guess no one heard what I said before slamming the door and leaving" kagome spoke cold and emotionless but at the same time soft and kind it scared inuyasha but he wouldn't let it show "well I know you said something like get back to yourselves but that's it" kagome laughed at this and inuyasha laughed along with her.

"Yeah well I'm glad you heard 4 words I said" kagome giggled as inuyasha gave her a confused look with his head tilted to one side then the other _**he's so cute when he's confused you could say he looks like a puppy with his head like that he's just to cute I cant help it **_a smirk appeared across his face "what's that look for" kagome asked dumbly but his smirk just grew.

"You think I'm cute don't you" kagome looked at him all the color drained from her face till a light shade of red appeared on her cheeks and grew until her entire face was a bright red "ha you do think I'm cute" inuyasha said pointing at her kagome crossed her arms and turned the other way "I never said that now did I" inuyasha grabbed her swing and spun her around so she was facing him.

He pulled her closer till there bodies where touching and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer till there faces where inches away he looked into her eyes swirling with confusion, joy, and love he leaned over and whispered in her ear "you didn't have to say you think I'm cute I know you where thinking it" kagomes face was now redder than inuyashas shirt.

Before she could say anything he captured her in a kiss it was soft and loving their tongs roamed each other's mouths freely soon they parted both out of breath "hey want to go get dinner"? Kagome thought for a moment "sure where" now it was inuyashas turn to think "how about the wild river" so soon both teens where sitting at a table looking at the menu the waiter came up and asked for there orders.

"Can I have a sprite to drink and a small pepperoni pizza please"? (Kags)

"Ill have the same" (inu)

"So what now" (kag)

"I don't know how's life at home" (inu)

"Good my mom and Thor are getting along and the girls are starting not to prank him" (kags)

"The girls" (inu)

"Oh yeah I got 2 lil sisters" (kag)

"Really how come no one knows" (inu)

"Well I hardly ever talk about my sisters I like see them once a month there always in their room or at a friends house" (kag)

"Oh what's there name" (inu)

"Well the oldest is Sara and the youngest is destine" (kag)

"Oh well then you should know that I got one lil sis and 2 big bros" (inu)

"No way you got 2 big brothers" (kag)

"Yes I do and the one that actually looked at me as a brother is dead" (inu)

"I'm sorry" (kag)

"Its fine I'm over it he died when I was like around 6" (inu)

"Oh is your sisters name sapphire" (kag)

"Yeah how'd you know" (inu)

"My sisters best friend has 3 big brothers and one died" (kag)

"Oh well yeah now that you mention it destine and Sara seem familiar" (inu)

"Hey next time they go over to your house mind if I come" (kag)

"No come over anytime" (inu)

"Okay thanks" (kag)

There food came and the two ate in silence when they where finished kagome paid while inuyasha wasn't looking instead he was putting the leftovers in boxes "you ready to go" inuyasha just stared at her "I already paid come on" inuyasha nodded and followed kagome soon they where walking down the street hand in hand "so where you going to go tonight kagome".

"Umm I don't know its Friday and well I hoping to go to the mansion early or something so I don't have to go home" inuyasha thought for a moment "I don't think my father would mind but if you don't want to go to the mansion then you could just come home with me" inuyasha whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Aren't you going back to sangos inu"? (Kag)

"You think I'm leaving you alone you got to be kidding right" (inu)

"Well I though you would want to go have fun" (kag)

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome pulling her into a big hug "Last time I left you alone you got hurt and I'm not letting that happen again" he said softly all kagome could do was nod in his chest he let her go and they continued walking "so where are you going".

"Well is your place okay" kagome said barley loud enough for him to hear "sure then hold on to this" inuyasha handed kagome the pizza she took it from him not thinking about it inuyasha stopped walking and picked kagome up bridal style before taking off at full speed he was jumping on buildings and cars kagome just held her breath wishing he would of gave her a warning or something a few times she almost lost the pizza but still got her grip back on it.

Soon inuyasha stopped in front of his mansion and put kagome down she took a minuet to her legs back before walking through the big metal gates and followed inuyasha inside the house they where greeted by a very happy rin and sesshy making out when they realized kagome and inuyasha where standing right in front of them rin went wide eyed and hugged kagome squealing something like your alright.

"Chill rin I'm fine" kagome said trying to pry her hyper friend off "by the way kagome what are you doing here " rin asked letting go of kagome and looking at her suspiciously "I should be asking you the same thing rin last I knew you two where at sangos" kagome stated rin blushed but didn't answer "the party got boring without you there so we broke it off" sesshomaru answered for her "oh I see so you brought rin home for some fun" inuyasha teased the two now entering the conversation "oh and tell me that's not why you brought kagome home little brother".

"Actually sesshy I didn't want to go home so I came here" kagome was about to finish but she heard a scream "kagome you're here" she turned around to see destine and Sara running towards her yelling kagome, kagome they ran into her arms and gave her a big hug "mommy said you cant come home for a few months because that one creepy person is back" destine said in one quick breath.

"Yeah he showed up last night and told mamma that he isn't leaving till you get home" Sara added destine elbowed Sara in the side "we weren't supposed to tell her that" kagome looked from one to the other "so your telling me aki is back" kagome said anger in her voice both her sisters froze "no its ace" Sara said kagome just stared at them dumbfounded "okay I'll stay out of the house for 3 weeks buts that all".

Again destine elbowed Sara in the side "we where supposed to tell her its aki not ace" she yelled at her older sister "sorry sis" kagome sighed and looked at them "you both know that if it wasn't that I trust mom I would be knocking our door down right now" the two stopped fighting and looked at kagome with big eyes "you actually trust mom" Sara said not believing what her ears had heard.

"Oh my god the great legend of the east actually trust an adult in a dangerous situation this is going to be all over the news you know that right sis" destine all but yelled in kagomes ear "now you two wouldn't want to go off telling people that I trust casey with this you might regret it" kagome said darkly they both shook there heads no and ran off to play.

Kagome turned around to see inuyasha, rin, and sesshy looking at her weird "what" they just looked at her "kagome who's aki and ace" kagome shook her head "there not important" and before anyone could say a thing kagome grabbed inuyashas hand and dragged him to his room slamming his door behind them and plopping down on the bed.

Inuyasha laid by kagome pulling her close "you want to talk bout it" kagome shook her head "I'll tell you when I'm ready" he forced himself to nod they just laid there till sleep overpowered them.

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz inuyasha slammed his hand down of his alarm clock he looked at his watch it read 6:15 AM lazily he lifted himself up and looked around the room kagome was gone he got up and walked over to his bathroom door to find kagome leaning over the toilet puking inuyasha kneeled down be her and started rubbing her back.

Kagome finished puking and smiled weakly at him before starting back up again "kagome you need to see a doctor" but all she could do is nod her head finally what seemed like hours later kagome had stopped puking and now inuyasha, kagome, rin, sesshy, destine, Sara, and sapphire where all sitting down at the table eating breakfast.

When they where done inuyasha took kagome to the doctors kagome was nerves so inuyasha let her see the doctor by herself instead of going in the room with her so he sat in the waiting room reading a magazine.

In the room with the doctor

"Okay Miss kagome can I do some tests"

"Sure"

After a few test her results are finally in

"Miss kagome I have to say you're pregnant"

"What" she screamed, "Who's the dad"

"Here are the papers that will tell you all you need to know" he handed kagome a stack of papers she scanned through till she found the fathers name there typed in bold letters was

Hojo Hoffman

"No" kagome whispered tears threatened to fall she raced into the waiting room and up to inuyasha when he saw kagome he dropped the magazine he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair "its alright kagome I'm here" he said quietly and calmly "n-no its not" she sobbed inuyasha began rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down "kagome what wrong"?

"This" she shoved the stack of papers into his hands and then ran away she ran past the mansion and past her friends houses kagome ran till she came to the cherry blossom tree she climbed to the branch she sat on before pulled out her cell and turned it on so her friends wouldn't worry so much.

Inuyasha read through all the papers by the time he got home his first question was has anyone seen kagome lately he told them that she took off and now all her friends where looking for her and trying to call her rin and ayame where looking together koga, sango, and mirkou where looking together inuyasha was on his own and sesshomaru was on his own.

Kagome sat there for a while not even sesshomaru showed up witch she was thankful for but once the sun went down and it was dark kagome climbed down from the tree she walked through the cold night alone thinking of where to go she knew every one was probley at the mansion but kagome decided to go there anyways when the mansion came into view sure enough like she had thought all her friends cars where parked in the driveway.

She held her breath till she came up to the door then let it out she reached for the doorknob but before she could grab it sango threw the door open and yelled "there she is" soon kagome was trampled with hugs and questions that she didn't feel like answering somehow she made it into the mansion and they all seemed happy to see her within minuets they where all quiet and looking at her.

"Kagome tell us why we couldn't find you and you ran off please" one of her lil sisters asked "fine I'm pregnant and hojo is the dad" the room fell silent all eyes where on kagome "That bastard I'm going to rip him into shreds for doing this to you" sango yelled "sorry sango but I might kill him first" soon all the girls where talking about how to kill hojo while the boys went to talk in private.

With the boys

Once they where done dragging inuyasha away from the girls so they could talk without them hearing what they got to say.

"So man what are you going to do" (Koga)

"What do you mean what am I going to do" (inu)

"He's talking about kagome" (sesshy)

"I don't know what you guys are talking about how will kagomes position affect me"? (Inu)

"Inuyasha kagomes pregnant and its not your child how dose that make you feel" (mirkou)

"Umm I feel quit fine with this all why should I be worried or something" (inu)

"Baby brother the woman you love is having someone else's child doesn't that bother you" (sesshy)

"No sesshomaru it doesn't because he rapped her" (inu)

"Okay inuyasha kagome so your saying if she loved him and was having his child it would bother you"? (Koga)

"No koga it wouldn't because she would be happy" (inu)

"I see well inuyasha do you think she's going to have the kind are not" (mirkou)

"What do you exactly mean by that" (inu)

"What he means is she going to keep the baby or what" (Koga)

"I don't know and it's not my choice so why ask me" (inu)

With the girls

They where all sitting around in a circle talking about what a bastard hojo is then ayame asked "hey kagome are you going to have the baby or what" (ay)

"What do you mean am I going to have it" (kag)

"She means are you going to keep it or what" (san)

"Yeah how do you think inuyasha feels" (rin)

"I really don't know how he's taking it I just shoved the papers in his hands and ran away" tears began forming in her eyes "what if he hates me" (kag)

Sango gave her friend a hug and glared at rin for a sec

"I sure he doesn't hate you completely" (ay)

"Thanks ayame that made me feel a whole lot better" (kag)

"Oops sorry" (ay)

"Guys I don't want to have this baby" (kag)

"But kagome" (san)

"No sango I don't want to have this baby I'm going to the hospital tomorrow" (kag)

"If its what you have to do then okay but I want to go with" (rin)

"Me to" (san)

"Well count me in" (ay)

"Hey kagome if it was inuyashas baby would you have it" (ay)

"Yeah I probley would why" (kag)

"Nothing so what now I can't thinks of any other ways to kill hojo" (rin)

They all smiled brightly and started once again coming up with ways on how there going to kill hojo and when there going to do it like 10 minuets after they started that again the boys walked in from wherever they where talking and joined in the conversation but inuyasha kept quiet the entire time.

Soon every one left and it was just kagome and inuyasha neither said a thing to the other and they avoided each other as much as possible inuyasha was afraid she actually was happy to have the baby and kagome was afraid that what ayame said was somewhat true and he hated her the only time they talked to each other that day was when kagome offered to sleep on the floor and inuyasha said no but of course kagome won and made a bed on the floor while inuyasha took the bed not really happy about it either.

In the morning kagome woke up to inuyasha still in bed and sleeping peacefully she walked into the bathroom and took a shower once she was dressed and had called sango, rin, and ayame she wrote inuyasha a note saying she was going into town with the girls.

Kagome, sango, ayame, and rin all walked through the glass doors once they call kagomes name the three sat in the waiting room talking about life and kagome anything that came to mind soon kagome walked into the waiting room and the girls thought they would have lunch before they took kagome home.

With inuyasha

He woke up and the first thing he did was look on the floor to find out kagome wasn't there once he had finished checking the bathrooms he headed down to the kitchen where he found on the kitchen counter it read _dear inuyasha, the girls and me went into town I shouldn't be home till a lil past one see you soon love kagome__**Probley buying baby clothes**_he thought so inuyasha made breakfast and swam in the pool for a little while after that he decided to workout in the gym and practice shooting.

Inuyasha was in the middle of lifting weights when kagome entered the gym and started lifting weights to inuyasha was surprised to see how strong she was she didn't do as many though soon she went on to doing pull-ups and all that stuff "you know kagome you shouldn't be working out when your pregnant" he whipped his face with the towel around his neck.

"Well than I guess I'm lucky that I'm not pregnant anymore am I" kagome said still doing pull-ups inuyasha was shocked "but yesterday" he didn't get to finish what he was saying though "I went to the hospital today" inuyashas eyes grew large "but why kagome" this caused her to stop doing pull-ups and look at him "I couldn't have his baby I couldn't bring anything into this world that will remind me of him I hate hojo so much inuyasha I would rather die then have his kid".

"Kagome… I'm sorry you had to go through that alone" inuyasha said quietly pulling her close "it's okay inu It was something that had to be done" inuyasha nodded in agreement before he went back to lifting his weights and kagome started practice shooting and fighting.

They where in the gym for four hours until there energy was gone "I'm going to take a nap" inuyasha stated randomly as kagome logged onto the computer to see if sango was online

XSecreteheartx has logged on kagomes screen said letting her know that her friends can see that she is online _**now to see who is online **_kagome thought while bringing up her buddy list only to see that sango rin and ayame where all online kagome quickly sent them all a group chat thingy and waited for them to accept her request's soon all 5 girl (including kagome) where chatting away.

The conversation –

XSecreteheartx: hey guys

Key2yourheart: Hey kags how r u?

XSecreteheartx: okay I told inuyasha

RiNxSheSs has joined the chat

RiNxSheSs: you did how did he react???

Kay2yourheart: OMG what did he do????

XSecreteheartx: chill guys he was okay with it I think I don't know we where in the gym after I told him we didn't talk except for when he said he was going to take a nap.

KoGaSgUrL has joined the chat

KoGaSgUrL: he didn't say anything after words?!?!?!?!?

XSecreteheartx: is that bad?

Key2yourheart: don't listen to her kagome I say that he's just happy that your not going to have the kid

RiNxSheSs: ya I agree with san on this one sorry ayame

KoGaSgUrL: its okay rin but I still think that he's not telling you something kagome just keep an eye on him

XSecreteheartx: well he did apologize to me

Key2yourheart: what 4?

RiNxSheSs: y?

KoGaSgUrL: really? … Why?

XSecreteheartx: he said sorry you had to go through that alone and that was it

ShEsSy00 has joined the chat

ShEsSy00: wait my lil brother apologized?

RiNxSheSs: guess so

KoGaSgUrL: surprisingly yes

Key2yourheart: why is he sorry you weren't alone

XSecreteheartx: yes sesshomaru he apologized and I know I wasn't alone but he said sorry anyway

RiNxSheSs: well maybe he was just stunned at the moment that he didn't know what else to say

KoGaSgUrL: I still think that he's not telling you everything kagome

Key2yourheart: I agree with rin

ShEsSy00: hmm that isn't like inuyasha though I mean to say sorry for anything are you sure kagome

XSecreteheartx: I… I'm not sure everything is just so confusing

(Even for me and I'm writing it)

Mirkourulz has joined the chat

Mirkourulz: hey kagome inuyasha is over at my place how can he be there?

ShEsSy00: what!!!

RiNxSheSs: wait he's not with kagome

KoGaSgUrL: knew it wasn't him!

Key2yourheart: wait them who's with kagome

ShEsSy00: kagome OMG kagome are you okay?

Every one waited ten minuets and got no reply

Key2yourheart: kagome come on your scaring the fuck out of us

RiNxSheSs: kagome I'm coming over and if you there I am going to kill u

ShEsSy00: rin I'm going with you

Mirkourulz: Inuyasha and me are heading over right now

KoGaSgUrL: see u all there

They all singed out and raced to the mansion only to find it empty…


End file.
